


Trying

by zeppx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: teenwolfkink, Established Relationship, F/M, Five Times Plus One, Future Fic, I fail at porn, I swore I would never alert the world to my secret love of mpreg, I'm horrible at tagging things, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mostly Fluff, and horrible at staying anon apparently, and kinkmeme, but here I am doing it anyway, it's fluffy, with a quick dash of blink and you'll miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeppx/pseuds/zeppx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt from teenwolfkink:</p>
<p>Five times Derek & Stiles try to get pregnant and the one time they don't have to try (but do anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> completely unbeta'd because I would never live down liking mpreg and my beta would never ever let me forget it
> 
> so all mistakes or mine
> 
> and since I deanoned myself over on the kinkmeme I decided to just post it here.
> 
> Go me!

 

1.

The first time they try is purely by accident. Stiles wasn’t _drunk_ per se, but he wasn’t exactly sober either. So when he told Derek (and Derek should _know better_ than to listen to Stiles when he isn’t sober) to just “get on with it”, he wasn’t exactly thinking straight, and certainly not with his upstairs brain.

So when he woke up in the morning with a pounding in his head and an uncomfortable stickiness between his thighs, he had a slight freak-out. Which he will forever deny, no matter how many times it is pointed out that Derek had to break down the door to the bathroom to get Stiles to come out.

Having condoms on hand is something that has been drilled into his brain ever since he hit puberty. Because Stiles is a carrier and the last thing the world needs is a mini Stiles running around. Or so says his father. Stiles thinks it’d probably be the best thing ever to have a mini him running around, ‘cause how adorable are small things?

Having had _that_ talk from his dad every year since he was thirteen was traumatizing enough, having _that talk_ with Derek present even more so. So they both knew better and after Stiles had calmed himself down and had some coffee injected into his system, he and Derek had a _talk_.

They’d come to the conclusion that Stiles was old enough and since he was in his last semester of college before he got his shiny degree, it wasn’t a horrible time. Derek was secure enough as Alpha, there were no immediate threats and they’d been in their relationship long enough to actually call it a relationship that they decided kids wouldn’t actually be a bad thing.

So Derek put the condoms away and Stiles did some research, talked to his doctor for some information which was quickly followed by tackling Derek into bed.

 

 

2.

“ _Oh my God_ , would you quit pacing already!? You’re making me nervous!” Stiles shouted from his place behind the bathroom door.

Derek’s pacing paused, then continued. Stiles sighed, eyed the piece of plastic in his hand and gave it a shake. They’d agreed this wouldn’t be a big deal, Stiles would get pregnant when he got pregnant and that would be that.

Derek had other ideas apparently. He’d shoved the box into Stiles’ hands, given him his best attempt at a puppy dog look and steered Stiles towards the bathroom. His pacing around outside really didn’t help either.

Either Derek really wanted it to be positive or he really needed to pee.

Stiles glanced at the test again, let out a breath, threw everything away and opened the bathroom door. Derek spun, grabbed Stiles’ biceps and snapped, “Well?”

“Down boy. And no. It was negative.”

“What was negative?” Stiles shrieked (in a completely manly way) and would have spun around if Derek hadn’t been holding his arms. Stiles looked over his shoulder at Lydia who had to have been some kind of _ninja_ to sneak up like that.

“Uh…” And for once, Stiles was at a loss for words.

Lydia’s eyebrows went up.

“The pregnancy test was negative.” Derek provided. The _traitor_.

Stiles spun his head back towards Derek fast enough he almost gave himself whiplash and hissed, “You said we wouldn’t tell anyone!” Derek simply shrugged. _Traitor_.

Stiles turned back towards Lydia, “No one else is to know!”

So of course by the end of the night the rest of the pack knew.

 

 

3.

Since the rest of the pack knows by now, Stiles doesn’t bother trying to keep quiet whenever they try (which is as often as possible) in hopes of traumatizing some of them.

Namely Scott, since he kept giving totally unhelpful advice.

Just because Allison got pregnant a few weeks after they started trying didn’t mean he was some sort of expert. He just had freakish werewolf sperm.

Following that logic Derek would have freakish werewolf sperm. Stiles stared down at the test that had developed the negative sign on it while Stiles had been off in wonderland.

Maybe it was something wrong with Stiles. They’d only been trying for a month, maybe he needed to be tested, maybe he couldn’t even have kids… no he wasn’t going to follow that train of thought into Sadville.

“I’ve heard it helps if you do it with your legs raised up when you’re done.” Scott said when Stiles stepped out of the bathroom.

“Next time you’re asleep I’m going to shave your head so then you’ll look _really_ stupid on the full moons. All the woodland creatures will laugh at you. Jackson will mock you until the end of eternity.”

Stiles ignored Scott’s wounded look and headed into the kitchen to pass along the news to Derek.

 

 

4.

“Have you tried it during the day and with the lights on? I’ve heard that helps.” Erica offered her non-helpful piece of advice one night while they were piled in the living room watching a movie.

“I’ve heard a lot of ‘I’ve heard’ but no actual proof that it actually helps.” Stiles grumbled from his place beside Derek.

“Supposed to be higher sperm count during the morning, maybe you can confuse them.” The movie was temporarily drowned out by the various groans and complaints from everyone else at the word ‘sperm’.

“I don’t think you can confuse  sperm.”

“Can we stop saying ‘sperm’?!” Scott whined, his hands clapped over his ears. Derek snorted and shook his head.

“What can it hurt to try?” Isaac offered.

“Can we maybe watch the movie instead of my sex life?”

“I think it’s much more interesting than the movie.” Lydia turned around and faced the couch, the look on her face giving Stiles all sorts of Bad Feelings.

“Derek, are you eating organic bananas? Nonorganic bananas can make you sterile.”

Stiles snorted his drink up his nose while Derek coughed and asked, “How can bananas do that?”

“It’s the chemicals.”

“I think that’s a bunch of crap.” Jackson scowled over at Lydia while Stiles tried to ignore Derek’s contemplative frown.

None of this was what Stiles had expected when he’d entered a relationship with Derek.

 

 

5.

Stiles tried to ignore the sound of Derek’s pacing.

“Your pacing is the reason why I started doing this when you weren’t home.” Stiles grumbled when he opened the door.

Derek, of course, ignored him, “So?”

“Is it really even necessary for me to take a test? You’ll know when I am, right? Or do you get some sort of sick fascination out of making me spend twenty bucks on this stupid piece of plastic? Because-“

“ _Stiles_.”

“ _Oh my God_ , no, it’s negative, Derek. Like you didn’t already know that.”

Derek sighed and grabbed Stiles’ wrist and dragged him towards the bed, “C’mon, let’s try again.”

“You don’t have to say that like it’s a horrible thing to sleep with me, you know.” Despite his whining Stiles allowed himself to be tossed onto the bed and pounced on by a horny werewolf.

 

 

6.

Stiles woke up to Derek’s smile, which wasn’t a bad way to wake up at all. Stiles returned the grin as well as he could in his half-awake state and stretched before flopping over onto Derek’s chest.

“Why are you smiling?”

Derek’s chest rumbled underneath his ear and a big hand stroked down his back, “Because.”

“’Because’ isn’t an actual answer.”

“You should take a test.” Stiles sighed and tilted his head allowing Derek to bury his nose in Stiles’ neck.

“Take a test Stiles.”

“Maybe I don’t want to take a test. Maybe I’m tired of taking tests. Those tests are defective. They’ve got a vendetta against me or something. You think they can do that? Or maybe it’s my kidneys. I think my kidneys are bruised with how much I’ve been peeing. You go take a test. I’m done with the tests. They hate me. I hate them. They’re never coming out of their drawer.”

“Stiles,” Derek’s hand curled around his hip, fingers pressing gently into his navel, “Take a test.”

Stiles opened his mouth to continue his bitching then paused when Derek’s hand tightened around his hip.

“Wait… am I… you know.” Derek took a deep breath from where his nose was pressed against Stiles’ neck and Stiles couldn’t help the grin that was slowly spreading across his face.

“You can totally smell something can’t you?! I think you’re better than any test so you should just tell me. Like… right now.”

Derek rolled them and slotted himself between Stiles’ thighs, his grin was so wide Stiles was almost afraid his face would crack.

“Judging from the way you’re grinning we don’t actually have to try anymore.” Stiles wiggled in place, but he really couldn’t stop the grin on his own face.

“Maybe if we do it’ll end up being twins.”

“Derek you know that’s not how it… wait… _twins_?! You better not jinx me with twins!”

**Author's Note:**

> link to the original prompt and my fill:
> 
> http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/6131.html?thread=4580595#t4580595


End file.
